


Together, With You

by Hazakura



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Stride Gate arc, forgive my grammar pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazakura/pseuds/Hazakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am found herself alone in darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, With You

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt posting on AO3. Please excuse me for my crappy grammar (and crappy summary, orz). I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by Rummy Labyrinth's song, Friends.
> 
> Read and review, please?

Am opened her eyes and found herself in a very dark place. In the empty darkness, she was all alone. Where is she? How she could be here? She couldn’t remember the last thing she did. All she knew is the fact that she’s alone right now. Feeling uncomfortable with her surroundings, Am started to run. She didn’t know where she is and where she had to go, but she wanted to get out of that dark place as soon as possible.

“There’s no end to this...” Am muttered, panting heavily. She ran and ran, but she’s still inside that darkness. Finally, she gave up. She stopped walking and sat in the darkness, hugging her knees tightly. She didn’t know what to do. She had no idea where she was. She’s alone. It was too much for her.

 “Am?”

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her out of nowhere. It was a soft, warm, and very familiar voice. Immediately, she raised her head.

And there she was. A pink haired girl with the brightest smile she’d known. Somehow, she could see everything clearer now. She can see that girl, as well as her own arms. What just happened? She could care less about that right now.

“Luna...” Am whispered in a shaky voice. She felt so relieved seeing her here. Why Luna’s voice feels so nostalgic? Didn’t they just train together like usual yesterday?

“Are you all right, Am?” Luna’s expression is a mix of confused and worried. It seems that the darkness didn’t affect her at all. Something was definitely not right, but Am couldn’t figure out what’s wrong. After a while, she realized that Luna was still waiting for her answer.

“...ah. Yeah. I’m fine.” She replied. She managed to keep her voice as calm as possible. After all, she’s an expert of hiding her own emotions. “Anyway, what are you doing here, Luna? Where are we? How can we get out of here?”

Instead of answering, Luna just smiled and offered her hand to Am, trying to help her stand. Confused, Am took that hand. She had hundreds of unanswered questions in her head, but right now, she decided to kept silence and just follows Luna, who started to walk forward.

They walked and walked endlessly inside the darkness. After a while, Am realized that they’re actually waling in some kind of dark, long tunnel. Strangely, with Luna holding her hand, everything seems fine. The dark tunnel didn’t scare her too much. Whenever she felt like she couldn’t walk anymore, Luna tightened her grip and whispered,

“Don’t worry, Am.  You’re not alone. I’m here for you.”

***

Finally, after walking for a while, they arrived at the end of the tunnel. The world outside was so bright, compared to the darkness inside that mysterious tunnel. It took a while for Am to get used to the bright light. But the thing she saw outside was so unexpected.

“...whoa.”

In front of her, she could see a vast orange sky and beautiful sparkling ocean. Somehow they arrived at an unknown beach. Strange enough, there’s no one but them there, not even a single soul. It was a very mysterious beach. How could there be any beach outside a large dark tunnel like that?

“Am! Look! It’s sunset! It’s so pretty!” Luna cheerfully jumped at the scenery. Am didn’t blame her. It’s indeed a spectacular sight. She couldn’t even remember the last time she walks freely on the beach like this.

“So beautiful...” she finally said.

“I know, right?!” Luna agreed. “Hey, Am, why don’t we walk around for a while?”

Am sighed. There’s no harm in it, so, why not? There’s nothing else to do anyway.

“Come on, Am!” Without waiting her answer, Luna grabbed Am’s arm and dragged her closer to the beach.

“Hey, wait up, Luna!”

***

“I’m so glad I can see such a beautiful sunset with you, Am!” Luna said happily. After running around the beach freely for a while, they finally found a small empty dock and decided to sit there. The height was perfect; the tips of their feet touched the sparkling ocean beneath them. Luna smiled brightly while holding Am’s hand.

“Luna...”

“It’s been a while, isn’t it? Lately we’re so busy; we have no time to play together like this...” Luna muttered in a lonely tone.

“Well, we have no choice,” Am sighed. “This is what it takes to be a professional idol. You shouldn’t complain about it, Luna.”

They’re indeed been very busy lately. There’s almost no time to rest, even after G Quest ended. As an official idol group promoting Vanguard, they’re needed everywhere.

“Ahahaha, you’re right.” Luna laughed awkwardly. “Am sounds so cool and dependable. I wonder if I can be like you someday.”

Am quietly looked at Luna. After a while, she sighed. She couldn’t help herself; she always ended up scolding her about professionalism whenever they’re talking about their job. Even after they’re getting closer, she’s still acting as a senior idol instead of being Luna’s friend every now and then.

“Oh well, doing something like this every once in a while is not a bad thing,” Am said. “Vacation is important too, after all.”

Luna looked so happy hearing Am’s words.  “I’m glad I can go to such a beautiful place with you, Am!”

It took a moment before Am finally answered with a slight smile. “You’re right. This is a very beautiful place. Thanks for being here with me, Luna.”

“Sure!” Luna happily responded. Luna is a very bright girl. Spending time with her somehow feels so relaxing.

 “...if only this moment lasts forever...”

“Eh...?”

“Wha—“ Am surprised at her own words. Why did she say that? It was so unlike her. She blushed a bit. What’s wrong with her?

Despite her unusual behavior, Luna only smiled.

“It must be so nice. If this moment lasts forever, we can always be together like this...” Luna said slowly. “That way, Am won’t be lonely anymore.”

“Luna...” Am responded. Since when did she become so dependant to Luna? Luna is a pure, bright girl who admires her, who wants to be like her, who wants to befriend her, without knowing... who she really is. Or at least, it’s how it was before everything went wrong.

“ _Huh...? What am I talking about...?_ ” Suddenly Am stopped thinking. But before she could figure out what’s happening...

“...I wish I can always stay at your side, Am. But...maybe it’s not how it is going to be...”

Luna’s words surprised Am. It was like something invisible stabbed her heart.

THUMP

“Luna...?” Am was almost too afraid to speak. She had forgotten something very important, something she doesn’t want to remember.

The pink haired girl released her grip on Am’s hand. She then stood and looked at the ocean. Somehow, Luna looked so distant all of a sudden. Fear creeping through Am’s body.

“Goodbye, Am. I’m so sorry...”

THUMP THUMP

Suddenly, realization struck her like lightning.

_That’s right. How could I forget it? Luna is... she is..._

She remembered everything. Luna found out everything she did for Company. She finally knew that Am is _Ace_ , the mysterious fighter who destroys Kiba Shion’s life. Nevertheless, Luna decided to stay at her side. She decided to help her, despite knowing how many cruel things she must endure. She became a perfect Peacemaker, at the cost of her very own mind. The once cheerful girl now became a mindless doll devoted to Company.

Yumizuki Luna she knew isn’t there anymore.

 “Luna...you...” Am whispered. She could barely talk.

“I’m glad I can talk to you like this, Am.” Luna laughed sadly. “I hope we can talk more, but... I guess it’s impossible for now.”

Luna turned her head to Am. Her face looks so sad. Glint of tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Gradually, darkness swallowed the beautiful scenery. Everything went blurry. Luna is getting further and further from her, almost like something is pulling them away.

“Luna! Luna! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I—!” Am screamed with all her heart. There’s no way she could hear it. This is, after all, just a dream. Even so, she really wanted to apologize to her. She never wanted it this way. She thought that she can do everything alone. She doesn’t want to get Luna involved in this.

“Am... I...”

But the rest of her sentences are inaudible. Am could see that Luna is trying to say something, but she heard nothing.

And then, everything went black.

***

“Luna!!”

Am found herself in her own bed, sweating heavily. It took a while for her to calm herself down. With a ragged breath, she woke up. The dream feels so real. She could still remember Luna’s tears and the ray of sunset illuminating her. Yet, she’s sure it was a dream. It’s impossible for her to talk to Luna, since she’s been in a deep sleep for a while.

Slowly, Am walked out of her bedroom and went to a big room with lots of strange tools inside. In the innermost part of the room, there was another room, separated by a thick transparent glass. In the other side of the glass, she could see a pink haired girl, unconscious. Ever since the incident at Dragon Empire Branch, Luna had been unconscious all the time. And now, there’s nothing Am can do for her besides watching at her dearest friend from the other side of the glass.

She had decided to do anything to bring her parents back, no matter what. No matter how may sacrifices she needs. No matter how many lives she needs to crush.

...but not this. Not Luna. Not someone who cares deeply for her, who sacrificed herself for her sake. But what choice did she have anyway? Luna would never give up. She’s determinate to help her, at any cost. Luna would never let her face everything alone. She wanted to shoulder the same burden as her.

Tears started to form at Am’s eyes. No matter how hard she screams, Luna won’t be able to respond her. No matter how she apologized, no matter how she begged, Luna won’t hear her. Even if she wakes up, she’s not the same Luna she knew anymore. No, Am refuses to admit that the girl with empty gaze and cold laughter who destroyed Dragon Empire Branch that day is Luna she knew. Luna won’t do such thing. The only thing she did that was because she’s now a Peacemaker, a being who supposed to summon creatures from Cray to their world.

“Luna...I...” she touched a large window separating her from her dear friend. Of course, there’s no response.

Suddenly, the huge iron door next to her opened. A man with short red hair came from that door. Am didn’t even need to talk to him to know the reason he’s here. She knew that he came for her. Surprisingly, the hand touching her shoulders were softer than she thought.

“We have to go now. They need us.” The red haired man said in a low voice. Somehow, a very familiar pained expression forming in his face. Nevertheless, Am said nothing to him. She just nodded and walked away. Tears that once formed in her eyes were already gone. Her eyes are full of determination.

 She knows what she has to do. There’s no turning back now.

“ _See you later, Luna._ ”


End file.
